This invention relates to a method and apparatus for teaching fielding to baseball players. Commonly, the only way to instruct a novice ball player in the art of fielding is to give him a baseball glove, basic instructions on position, throwing and then hit grounders to him while pointing out faults which occur during actual doing. So far as is known there has been no device or aid which an instructor can employ to require the acquisition of proper techniques on a player until my invention. Now my invention allows the instructor or coach to train baseball players to properly catch a ground ball hit to them by using a ball-stopping, glove-like device requiring the use of proper skills in order to catch the ball.